Testing waters
by H.B.Roald
Summary: A draft dump of whatever my brain feels needs to be.
1. Of Greens and Blues HPLilo&Stitch

Title: Of greens and blues.  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Harry Potter, Lilo & Stitch  
Genre: Comfort/Family  
Warning: Not in this one.  
Snippit: The problem with being an artificial life form designed for mass destruction was that his creator hadn't really put down a deadline. Which meant that when all those he'd loved and cared for died, Stitch didn't have any reason to stay alive any more. Only, it seemed like he wasn't designed to die.

«Home»

Diagon Alley never stopped amazing him. Despite having spent the nearly every day the last three weeks exploring the vast network of streets and shops interconnected to the main shopping road for magical shops in London, it seemed like a new shop, or an entire new shopping street popped up every day. As such, he'd only briefly visited the pet shop in Diagon Alley, and only to buy owl treats to Hedwig.

It was the last day of summer vacation. September first, and he'd joined Ron and Hermoine as they went into the pet shop. Ron's rat, Scrabbers, hadn't taken too well to the weeks in Egypt and needed some sort of rat medicine, whilst Hermoine had been given money to buy a pet for her birthday.

Harry decided to just look at all the strange creatures. There were cats in all the colours of the rainbow, and more. Rats that used their tails as springs to bounce around. Ravens with two heads, and tiny hummingbird like birds with four, six and eight sets of wings. Despite looking like a square shop from the outside, it had a slight cross like inside, and Harry, eyes wide, walked down one of the arms.

The further he went, the stranger become the pets. And the less they seemed to care for his appearance. it took him around twenty minutes just to get to the end of the rows. His breath fogged slightly, and he shivered in the cool. He'd been about to follow the other row of weird animals, four clawed paws grabbed the bars of the ground cage.

Harry stared in amazed horror as the animal within, a light grey creature with antennas, three spikes on it's back,two legs, four arms and a face and body that looked like someone had successfully crossed a koala and a French bulldog.

It crawled slowly out of the hole it had made, and stood on all six for a a few moments, blinking sluggishly with its eyes, as if it wasn't used to the light, or was groggily uncertain of what had just happened. Then it's eyes focused on Harry, a light of intelligence entered its large black eyes. Its round nose twitched as it sniffed the air. It moved slowly towards him. Limbs heavy and a little clumsy. Like it hadn't used them in a long while.

A few steps away from Harry, the creature stopped abruptly. A tremble went through it. Second after second the trembling grew worse, until it was all but shaking like a dog. Dust flew off it in a large cloud. Harry coughed when it suddenly reached him. When the dust settled and Harry could breath freely, the creature had all but transformed. It's fur was cerulean blue, with darker blotches on its back in ultramarine.

If nothing else, the gruelling amount of hours Hermoine had forced him to study potions had taight him colour names. Joy.

The spines, the antennas and the lower set of its arms was gone. It stood stiffly, rabbit ears slowly moving upwards. Harry felt exhausted just looking. It took the ears a long while to be pointed at him. It's little stump tail waved slowly. Then the creature slowly stood up.

It stumbled forwards, and Harry crouched down to catch him. The animal was far heavier than his size would say, so Harry fell backwards on his rear. Before Harry could even get his head around it, the creature climbed up, until it's nose rested against Harry's throat. A hoarse and tired sound came from it. It took Harry a moment before he realised the tiny, old, blue creature had said something, in English.

_"Home"_

AN: There. I'll probably do some backstory to this one, at some point. What happended to Lilo, Yuna and everyone. As well as put down some notes on how Stitch came to be in a magical pet shop, covered in dust. And, if anyone want's it, how Harry slowly and carefully nursed Stitch back to health.

Maybe even throw in some cousins and how some of them are direct anchestors to some magical creatures.

**Edit 060913: **Hopefully, this'll actually do it. I've cleaned up some sentences and straighten out some words. I just hope stop being bitchy, as any clean up I've attempted previously haven't caught on. Really annoying.


	2. Seething HP

Title: Seething  
Rating: Teen(some swearing)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Genre: Comfort/Drama

Warning: Alternative Reality, Creature!Draco, Mate!Harry, OOC?, Well meaning fairies  
Snippit: Draco Malfoy had never regretted being valkyrie. Until those bloody well-fairies decided to «bless» him with Harry bleeding Potter as a life mate.

"Beginning of the end."

Draco Malfoy sat in the headmasters office. His father sat to his left, an arm tightly around Draco's shoulders, while his mother sat to his right, clutching Draco's hand in hers. His Godfather, Severus Snape, stood behind the (transfigured) couch, and though he was not physically touching Draco, he knew that Severus was supporting him, in his own, quiet way. It was nice, to be gathered like this. It had been a while since they'd all gathered for him. He just wished there had been a different reason.

It was strange, Draco had never bemoaned being valkyrie. It was an honour, he knew, he he _was_ proud. He was proud that in the distant past, an Immortal had found one of Draco's forefathers to be worthy to breed with. Draco was honoured that he, the first one in over fifteen generations, had been gifted with their noble heritage. Right now, though, he rather wished the Goddess' had skipped an other generation. Mistake him not, he _was_ proud, and he was still honoured, it was just...

Well, one of the things he'd been so damned proud about being valkyrie, was the fact that he could choose for himself who he would spend his life with. No instincts to interfere, no nose picking due to blood or heritage. Unlike most wizards with old linages with magical creatures he could marry a tree, he could, as no genes or magic would do anything to stop him. Nothing. Sure, he'd have to be pretty picky, as valkyries only had one partner in life, and stuck with them until the end. But valkyries weren't forced to stay with that person. If things took a bad end, the valkyrie could drop their partner and find a new one. If they wanted one.

One of the reasons why valkyries were mistaken for male veela(which was a magical impossibility, by the way), were the devotion valkyries had to their partner and their partners happiness. To valkyries(and veela), the partner's happiness were their own. Unfortunately, valkyries could be a tad more _dramatic_ than veela (despite not randomly turning into flame throwing bird hybrids). It was not unheard that a valkyrie took their own life should they believe their chosen partner was unhappy with the. Draco wasn't certain if this desperation for approval was something that was told to scare young valkyries, or if it was true.

And yet, here he was. His choice stolen. By a _blessing_ of all things. Considering the state of the magical world, especially the magical environment, one might think that the well-fairies would have better things to do than to go around blessing people who didn't want, or need their blasted blessings. Draco knew they meant well, but as some muggle said, "the road to hell is paved with good intentions". Though Draco doubted the stupid well-fairies would go to hell, he certainly was.

After all, the well-fairies had decided that Harry bloody Potter was the best person for him to spend the rest of forever with. Just as Draco felt himself drop further into his misery, the door opened. He wondered how Potter would react to all of this.

ÆæØøÅå

AN: Rowling has clearly stated that the veela is a strictly female race. Meaning no male born with the genes. An Immortal is -here- used to refer to the ancestor which the genes originated from. They were immortal(compared to Earthlings, at least), and rarely bred with humans. However, it was not unheard of that one or two of them would take fancy of some human and have children with them. The Immortal Valkyries were a strictly female race(like veelas), however, of their mortal offspring, only males carried the gene, only men could become valkyrie.

Posted: 060913


End file.
